


Relaxed

by Branch



Series: Circumstances [7]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-14
Updated: 2004-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 05:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branch/pseuds/Branch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the National Library. Porn with Insights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relaxed

Ed didn’t particularly like the yearly requalifications. In point of fact, he considered them a monumental waste of his time. They did, however, mean time to visit the National Library every year. Spending a few days in the papery, sunlit quiet always relaxed him.

Well, mentally, anyway.

Ed leaned away from his stack of books, stretching his spine over the back of his chair in an attempt to pull out some of the knots.

“You’re going to injure yourself one of these days, hunched over like that.”

Ed looked around a little too quickly and winced as his neck seized up. “What are you doing in here, anyway?” he grumbled, rubbing at the cramp.

“Escaping from ceremonies. You’ll just make it worse like that.” Roy Mustang brushed Ed’s hand aside, pressed hard on the juncture of his neck and shoulder, and twisted his hand sharply. Ed yelped.

“And that’s making it better?!”

“It is, isn’t it?”

Ed rotated his head gingerly.

“Of course…”

Ed blinked. Mustang had somehow insinuated himself between Ed and the desk, leaning easily on the latter. He reached down and swiftly pulled Ed up against him, straddling Mustang’s legs.

“…a gentle touch has equally useful applications.”

Ed was shocked. Roy _never_ got like this in public. And now here they were in the _National Library_.

“Taisa! What are you _doing_?” he hissed.

“Everyone else is stuck at the ceremonies, if that’s what you’re worried about Edward-kun.” Roy’s hands started rubbing Ed’s back.

“That isn’t… the point… ohhh…” Ed’s protest trailed off. Roy’s hands were very strong, and found every knotted muscle, kneading them loose.

“…that feels good,” Ed sighed, only half aware that he spoke aloud.

For a while the only sounds in the library were Ed’s sighs.

Eventually, though, those sighs took on a different note, and his movement against Roy became less innocent. The more Roy’s hands relaxed him the more aware he became that he was draped against Roy, legs spread over Roy’s thighs, and that Roy was clearly interested in more than simple massage. Indeed, Roy’s hands were sliding down over Ed’s rear to pull Ed more firmly against him. Ed’s sigh broke.

“So, Edward?” Roy breathed against his ear.

“We’re in the _library_,” Ed pointed out, shivering.

“Indeed. A pleasantly deserted library,” Roy’s purred against Ed’s neck and Ed pressed into him, gasping. “And if someone does come in? If someone does see you, naked, spread out under me?”

Ed was torn between two opposing reactions, flinching from Roy’s words, and melting under Roy’s tone.

“Roy…”

Roy laughed softly. “Well, then, perhaps I’ll have to burn them to a cinder for the temerity of hearing your voice like this.” His hands returned to Ed’s back, stroking, kneading, and Ed wrapped his arms around Roy’s shoulders and buried his head in them.

Roy’s voice gentled. “No one will come here, Edward. This once, let go. Relax. Let me touch you; let me open you. This once, let me have you without the teasing and the sparks.”

If the heat of Roy’s body between his legs hadn’t been enough, the heat of Roy’s voice would have set Ed on fire.

“All right,” he whispered, shaking just a little at what Roy was asking from him.

Still. For all his teasing, Roy had never hurt him in any way while they were together like this. And it _was_ exhausting to keep up with the teasing; if Roy wanted to leave it aside this once, Ed supposed he was willing to trust him.

Roy stood, lifting Ed with him, and set Ed down on one of the narrow, blue benches scattered among the carrels. Ed lay and watched as Roy stripped off his clothes, knowing his eyes were wide with his uncertainty. He let Roy undress him, sighing at the brush of his hands. Roy straddled the bench and guided Ed’s thighs over his.

Ed was breathing fast, trembling, as Roy kissed him slowly, deep but gentle. Ed leaned up into him.

“Roy… touch me…” Ed was set off balance by the absence of their usual edged words; he wanted the reassurance of Roy’s body against him very badly.

“…please…”

A harsh intake of breath answered him, and Roy caught Ed up into his arms, kissing him hard, now. Again, Ed leaned into it, making a soft sound when Roy’s tongue stroked his. When Roy let Ed down again he stayed close, and Ed relaxed a little with relief.

“Is this so hard, my hawk?” Roy’s thumb stroked over Ed’s cheekbone.

Ed shook his head, but found himself completely unable to explain why he _was_ shaking, almost clinging to Roy.

Roy looked down at him, eyes thoughtful. Then he threaded one hand into Ed’s hair and tilted his head back against the bench. His teeth closed over Ed’s throat.

“Aah!” Ed’s spine arched sharply, but he felt the tension in him release, felt the muscles of his stomach and legs relax abruptly. Roy’s other hand slid under his back, sustaining the arch. The trembling lessened.

_“…naked, spread out under me…”_ Roy’s voice echoed in Ed’s ears, and this time the words themselves rippled pleasure through him.

“Roy,” he gasped, breathless, “now… please… _now_.”

“Yes,” Roy murmured against his throat.

Roy coaxed him to turn over, legs on either side of the bench, and drew him back to the very edge. The sunlight falling across them touched Ed like another hand, gliding over his skin, reminding him of where he was. This was hardly the first time Roy had taken him to bed in daylight, but this…

The idea of it had changed, though. Ed would unquestionably be mortified if someone came in, but to have Roy seek him out here, desire him even here, stroked heat along Ed’s nerves.

Roy’s fingers touched him, feathered over his bare skin, slid between his legs, and Ed’s thoughts were brushed away. Ed moaned as Roy’s hand closed over him, rubbing softly; he shifted his hips, spreading his legs wider over the bench.

When Roy pressed forward, Ed was more than ready for him, already open to him, and Roy’s thrust sank deep into him.

Ed’s moan was lower, husky, as Roy’s slow, hard movement pressed him into the bench, into Roy’s hand. Roy was fire inside him, spiraling out through him so fast that when it flared Ed could feel Roy still hard in his tightening body, and somehow that drew the fire out until Ed could only lie limp and panting on the bench.

Irrelevant thoughts floated through is mind. The warmth of the sunlight on his back. How irritated the cleaners would likely be over the bench’s upholstery. How wonderfully smooth everything had felt…

Suddenly he blinked. Levered himself up on a shaky arm and looked around at Roy, who was leaning against his side. Sure enough, there was a very recognizable small bottle set carefully just under the bench.

Ed started laughing, and his arm refused to hold him up any longer. Roy brushed a hand over Ed’s hair.

“What?”

“Do you carry one of those with you _everywhere_?” Ed gasped out.

“Ever since the contract transfer,” Roy confirmed, serene.

Ed heaved a deep breath, getting his laughing back under control, rested his head on his crossed arms.

“So, what ceremony was it you dodged out of?” he asked at last, conversationally.

Roy dropped a kiss on his shoulder.

“Get dressed and I’ll tell you.”

** End**


End file.
